Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi
This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. '' ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi (also known as Powerpuff Girls D or '''PPGD) is a manga-styled fancomic drawn by Vincent Ngo, commonly known as Bleedman, and is hosted by Snafu Comics. Till' chapter 7 Bleedman mostly did all the work himself. From Chapter 7, BeeAre helped with the story and Seiryuga with colors. But since Chapter 8 Seiryuga stopped, probably because of his own projects.The comic is a crossover of sorts based on the TV show: The Powerpuff Girls, though finding Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup slightly older and now going to school in a fictional, neighboring city of Townsville known as Megaville. Here, the girls meet various other characters of different Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon animated programs such as'' Dexter's Laboratory, Time Squad, The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Megas XLR, Invader Zim, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Samurai Jack, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Ed Edd n Eddy. However, evil forces soon set their sights on the girls, which will no doubt lead to conflicts as the comic progresses.While ''PPG Doujinshi includes many familiar characters (drawn anime-style), the comic also sports a slew of original characters, the most noticeable being '''Bell, a supposed Powerpuff Girl dressed in white who works for the villains.The comic is known to be much darker in tone than the cartoons on which it is based.Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi was updated regularly on Sundays until recently when the artist began to work on his related comic, The Adventures of Grim Jr. and Minnie Mandy, and updates won't begin again until that comic's current arc is completed. It is very fan-oriented, with several artists and writers influencing the work of the creator.The comic was the "Outstanding Superhero Comic" and "Outstanding Character" winner on the Web Cartoonist's Choice Awards in 2005. Characters Main Article List of PPGD characters. for the Police and Military faction see:U.S.Military,Megaville Police Department. Plot For more Info: see [[Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi/Storyline|'The Storyline']]'.'' Trivia *There also has been an animated series Powerpuff Girls Z with very similar character designs of PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi, released in 2006 in Japan after PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. **This was referenced in a April Fools page of PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi in which Blossom and Bell took on appearances resembling the art style. *Megaville appeared in Grim Tales. It was mentioned by Grim in the "What about Mimi" comic page, while being in Mimi's memory, that they were in Megaville, the city that Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi takes place in. It has been confirmed by BeeAre that this series and Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi take place in an alternate universe. *There are also a cameo characters from Ed, Edd n' Eddy, Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and others. *There has been fan speculation that Dr. Brisbaine is an alter ego of Dr. X, is his missing twin brother or that he is Dr. X himself. *The character Samantha from Medabots uses a new machine resembling a hybrid between her usual Peppercat and the mascot of a Filipino restaurant chain, Jollibee, a mascot for a Filipino fastfood chain of the same name. The Jollibee mascot is basically a giant bee in an orange tuxedo, with chefs hat and gloves. *Most characters are from Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon combined and crossovered. *Mojo Jojo once made references to the Justice League, ''Men in Black and ''Teen Titans and possibly the Avengers. *Cartoon Network has an anime style MMORPG called [http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fusionfall&redirect=no ''Cartoon Network Universe: Fusionfall] a crossover and multiplayer online game using nanos. **The creators of Fusion Fall at some point wanted to hire Vinson, but the executives scrapped the idea. *It has been speculated by the art on Bleedman's Devianart account that their will be other characters and cameos in future strips. Bleedman has confirmed that the cast of Kids Next Door will be making an appearance in the comic. Other characters include Monkey from Dexter's Laboratory; Dynamo from The Powerpuff Girls;Supercow from Cow and Chicken; , the America version of Godzilla/Godzilla 2014 or GINO (as enemy Monster), what seems to be a modernized Atom Ant, Mac and other various characters from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends;Pucca from Pucca tv series; and the titular characters of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius,Danny Phantom,Atomic Betty,Juniper Lee,and Dora the Explorer and Go Diego Go!.possibly appears also the characters from Generator Rex and Ben 10:Alien Force/ Ultimate Alien/ Ben 10: Omniverse or even other ANIME series. *The comic owns much of it's popularity to the fact that Cartoon network and Nickelodeon have had such a landfall decline in popularity in recent years. *The first characters that appeared in the comic, except for Courage and Gir, are from cartoons that involved Genndy Tartakovsky. Gallery '''''to be added. Category:Comics Category:Snafu-comics Category:Anime Category:PPGD-related Category:Crossovers